The Libertonian
The Libertonian is a museum in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in Middle Park, Algonquin. Description The museum is located on the eastern edge of Middle Park fronting Columbus Avenue and Middle Park East, Algonquin, Liberty City. At the time of the game's setting, the museum is under renovation and is closed to the general public. It features various pieces of historic exhibits (some of which are yet to be unpacked or are covered), as well as skeletons of three dinosaurs in the main lobby. In GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, the player may gain access into the building through a side door on the southern side of the museum (the north entrance is inaccessible except in Collector's Item where Johnny enters), through a path that leads to the museum floor. The lobby and the mezzanine, and loading backrooms are the only areas inside the museum that are accessible, but the player may also reach the rooftop of the museum on foot via a series of scaffolding outside the museum, on the west side of the building. As the museum is closed to the public, the front doors are locked. In The Ballad of Gay Tony the museum is inaccessible apart from the mission Not So Fast. The Libertonian's name is a play on "Smithsonian". Its front and interior is based on the Metropolitan Museum of Art, while the housed artifacts are based on the American Museum of Natural history. Prominent Appearances in Missions The location is used in "Museum Piece", "Collector's Item" and "Not So Fast", where Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz meet Isaac Roth and his associates in a diamond deal on the second floor. However, Luis Lopez opens fire on the diamond deal ensuing a chaotic escape for the dealers. It is also the starting point for the Chinatown Wars mission Rat Race. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Niko Bellic drives to the museum, meeting Johnny Klebitz at the side, then they both head in. After the deal is ambushed Niko shoots his way out, killing Ancelotti goons before escaping. The Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz drives to the museum, he waits at the side for Niko Bellic, the two head in. After the deal is ambushed Johnny takes the 2 million in cash, betraying Ray Boccino, he kills Boccino's goons and escapes. The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Lopez arrives via Buzzard, landing on the roof, he scopes out the deal, and then attacks. He steals the diamonds off Isaac Roth, then escaps with the Buzzard before taking out pursuing police helicopters in the air. Chinatown Wars Huang meets with Uncle Kenny at the front entrance of the museum, where he informs him about the incriminating FIB document that he and Wade obtained. After revealing to Huang that Hsin took out contracts on both of them, Uncle Kenny and Huang get into Kenny's Cavalcade FXT (parked near the back exit of the museum), which has a Minigun with unlimited ammunition mounted on the back, as they drive to Hsin's penthouse to warn him. Easter Egg * There is an easter egg in the museum; the plaque describing the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops. The texture of the text is low-resolution, and thus hard to read properly, but reads, roughly: "This big bastard took a few days to knock up because it had to be done by the sole hand of a prop artist. But alas, and feast your eyes on this 21000 poly maniac. Trex right up your arse. How do you like them apples?". Gallery LibertonianMuseum-GTA4-lobby.jpg|The lobby and mezzanine of the museum, partially modeled after the Met's grand entrance hall. LibertonianMuseum-GTA4-directories.png|The map directories of The Libertonian, illustrating the range of exhibits that it would show when the museum is opened. LibertonianMuseum-GTA4-exteriorMiddleParkside.jpg|The Libertonian, as seen from the Middle Park side. 2uEt-gtaiv-2011-04-12-01-11-51-21-1-.png|The plaque. de:Libertonian Museum es:Libertonian Museum pl:Libertonian sv:Libertonian Museum pt:The Libertonian ru:Либертониан Category:Locations Libertonian, The Libertonian, The Category:Museums Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin